


That Loneliness

by badbastion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Kissing, M/M, Touch-Starved, curtain!fic, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:37:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badbastion/pseuds/badbastion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It pains Castiel, that loneliness, unnecessary because Castiel is here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Loneliness

Sam is relearning that it's good to be physically affectionate and Castiel is starting from scratch, but still hours will pass between touches. Days will pass. There are conversations to be had, books to be read, languages to be learned, strange behavioural constructs to be examined, and it's all so comfortable and stimulating.

Castiel watches movies while Sam sleeps. From their porch he watches the sun come up, watches the sky turn orange and blue, watches the morning glory blooms slowly unfurl. He shares his favorite parts once Sam's had his first cup of coffee.

Weeks pass.

It's Castiel that realizes this, sensing the loneliness in Sam, that feeling he almost didn't notice because he'd felt it for years, before. It was a part of Sam.

It pains Castiel, that loneliness, unnecessary because Castiel is _here_.

Leaving his book behind he stands before Sam, answering the half-spoken question by unbuttoning Sam's top buttons and sliding his hands inside to sweep Sam's warm shoulders. Sam shakes, once and hard. His forehead crumples as he leans into Castiel's touch. It's a gradual thing, easing themselves out of their isolation, this slow unfurling. Sam breathes deeply into Castiel's bare skin as they press together, Sam starved for touch and Castiel enthralled by it.

Midnight finds them stretched full-length on the couch, covered by a throw blanket. Sam has fallen into an exhausted sleep. Castiel allows himself to drowse on Sam's chest; it's nice here, Sam's soft snore a pleasant drone, his breath a rhythmic wave that Castiel rides, and he knows he's fallen fully asleep when he rouses just as the sky begins to brighten in the east.

He wakes Sam and leads him by the hand to their porch.

_Look_ , he says, and Sam wraps an arm around him, and they stand hip to bare hip until the sun clears the horizon.


End file.
